Touch-Tone Telephone Systems are well-known and extend throughout the United States, as are other types of telephone systems such as the conventional rotary dial system, voice recognition systems and sound recognition systems. Such systems have been used for normal telephone conversations as well as in connection with interactive telephone interrogation systems such as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,256, by way of example. Although my prior patented systems have significantly improved the full utilization of the telephone system as a communications interface in a verbally interactive telephone interrogation system, such prior systems have suffered from certain limitations which are readily overcome by the present invention, such as cost and other factors relating to the capacity of the interrogation system. Thus, with the present invention it is believed that an unlimited number of interactive calls could be processed in an efficient manner with the only limitation being on the number of physical phone lines connected to the device. For example, a typical ninety-six channel system of the present invention could easily accommodate, by way of example, over 1,000 calls at any given time with each caller receiving his or her own individual interactive feedback with virtually no delay time at all. In addition, with the improved system of the present invention, complete memory and demographics could be provided on each call. By providing a broadcast type of telephone interactive system, the system does not care how many callers are listening. Thus, although interrogation systems or multiple choice student response systems are well-known, such as exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,577; 3,774,316; 3,708,891; 3,623,238; 2,777,901; 3,194,895; 3,273,260; 3,484,950; 3,546,791; 3,947,972; 3,665,615; 3,245,157; 3,284,923; 3,538,621; 3,447,144; 4,078,316; 3,255,536; 4,264,925; 4,264,924; and 4,320,256, none of these prior art systems has the advantages of applicant's present invention. Similarly, although audience polling systems are well-known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,674,512; 3,744,712; 3,776,453; 3,974,335 and 4,023,729, these prior art systems also lack the advantages of applicant's present invention. It should also be noted that the use of prerecorded telephone messages has been well-known for a considerable time, such as the weather or such as telephone answering machines. However, none of these prior art systems known to applicant is an individualized verbally interactive telephone interrogation system capable of handling multiple subscribers in the efficient manner of applicant's present invention. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.